


The replacement

by Kaesteranya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You will have to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The replacement

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this one is taken from the 31 Days theme for October 23, 2008.
> 
> I-I’m sorry! I fully intended to make it serious and introspective or hot but then THIS THING leapt up at me like some sort of Boogie Monster and demanded that it got written! ;A;

“HEY WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN DON’T YOU DARE PUT THAT THERE—”

 

“Loud.”

 

“WHAT THE FFFFFF NNNNGGGGGH OUCH THAT BLOODY HURT!”

 

“…Loud.”

 

“YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT! UGH! A-AH! UMPH!”

 

“Loud.”

 

“STOP SAYING THE SAME WORD OVER AND OVER AGAIN, IT’S REALLY ANNO—”

 

Vergil took Nero by both wrists with one hand, slammed them back against the bed, planted his knees firmly down on the latter’s thighs, capped his mouth with his own and pressed down in order to pin him to place, glaring at the young man with smoldering blue eyes through their kiss. Nero blinked up at him rapidly throughout the kiss, and gulped when they were done.

 

“…Um?”

 

“You are an infuriating little git,” said Vergil in a low, growling voice, “and you remind me of my insufferable younger brother and how he used to be in bed. Now, either way, I am going to fuck you exactly the way I want to fuck you, so you can make this difficult on yourself and _keep being an infuriating little git_ or you can shut up and let me do you properly.”

 

Thankfully, Nero was not nearly as stupid as he looked and promptly kept as quiet as he possibly good for the duration of the act, although when it came to the hotter and headier parts he was hard pressed to keep his mouth shut or stop himself from moaning Vergil’s name in his ear.


End file.
